


Calcium Deprived

by orphan_account



Series: Calcium Deprived [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's roommate Merlin always forgets to replace the milk. And then a joke goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calcium Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Kink Me, Merlin prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/32553.html?thread=34113321#t34113321).

After a long night of owning noobs at Call of Duty, what Arthur really looked forward to was a tall glass of cold milk before falling asleep. His roommate Merlin seemed determined to make sure Arthur never got what he wanted.

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur growled as he slammed the refrigerator door shut angrily. He walked to his roommate’s bedroom door and pounded on it furiously, before bursting in. “Merlin, I can’t believe you did this  _again_.”

There was a groan from the shapeless figure in the bed, and a pale face framed by a mess of dark hair appeared.

“What is it now, Prince Prat?” Merlin mumbled, bleary eyed.

“I thought we agreed that if it’s marked with a name that isn’t our own, we  _don’t touch it_.”

“Yeah, and?”

Arthur held up the empty milk jug in front of his face, with the name ARTHUR clearly written on it. When Merlin didn’t reply, he said, “ _My_  milk.  _Arthur’s_  milk. And Arthur’s  _only_ , Merlin.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Merlin replied. “I’ll get some tomorrow.”

“No, you’ll get some  _now_.” Arthur yanked the blanket from the bed and pulled up the skinny young man that was laying comfortably in it.

“Oi!” Merlin complained. “Get your hands off of me, you brute.”

“I want my milk Merlin,” Arthur growled into Merlin’s face and squeezed the arm he had clutched in his grip. “So put some clothes on, walk down the street, and replace it for once!”

“I have a better idea,” Merlin said, taking back his arm. He pulled down his shorts and gave Arthur his middle finger. “Help yourself, Prince Prat.”

 At first Arthur couldn't believe it. Had innocent Merlin really just dropped his pants and invited him to suck him off? But then he set his lips determinedly and said, “Fine then.”

Arthur pushed Merlin against the wall opposite the bed and grabbed the now-naked man’s cock.

“I-- _oof_ \--wasn’t being serious,” Merlin said, stunned as his back hit the wall.

“Too bad,” Arthur replied, and was on his knees in seconds, with Merlin’s already half-hard length in his mouth.

“Really, Arthur, it’s--oh God!” And Merlin couldn’t help but push his hips once into the glorious tunnel that was Arthur’s mouth before realising what he’d done. “Sorry.”

Arthur pulled away, much to Merlin’s frustration, and replaced it with his hand, stroking and tugging hard and quick to get the desired effect faster. “Stop apologising and give me what I want,” Arthur demanded.

Merlin’s arousal twitched at the need in Arthur’s voice and he shamelessly thrust himself in Arthur’s hands.

“That’s more like it,” Arthur said, and took Merlin in his mouth again. Arthur moaned against Merlin’s cock and Merlin found himself with fistfuls of his roommate’s blond hair, struggling not to force himself too hard into that talented mouth.

“A-Arthur,” Merlin gasped when he felt the man’s free hand move to cup his balls.

Arthur correctly sensed that Merlin was close so he added vigour --though wholly unnecessary-- to his act by hollowing his cheeks to suck harder. He placed both his hands on Merlin’s arse and urged the man to push harder and faster into his mouth, which he happily did.

It wasn’t long after that Arthur received his nightly drink, and it wasn’t ice cold but maybe sometimes warmth to soothe a throat is what is needed.

Spent and empty, Merlin used the wall against his back to slide down to the floor in a helpless heap, realising he was putty in this man’s hands. What had been meant as a joke had completely transformed the relationship he had with his roommate of two years.

Arthur licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, clearly satisfied, as he sat against the bed on the floor across from Merlin.

There was stunned silence for a while and Arthur thought it might be getting a bit awkward until Merlin said one thing that had them laughing again and he knew everything would be okay--better than okay--from then on:

“Moo.”


End file.
